Gaston (canção)
thumb|250px"Gaston" é uma canção cantada por Gaston, LeFou, amigos de Gaston, e os moradores de A Bela e a Fera. A canção foi cantada para animar Gaston após Bela rejeitar a sua proposta de casamento. A canção é mais famosa pela frase "Ninguém é como Gaston". A frase se tornaria um meme na Internet, mesmo aparecendo como um slogan para Gaston em O Point do Mickey. Letras Versão original LeFou: Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Gaston Looking so down in the dumps Every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston Even when taking your lumps There's no man in town as admired as you You're everyone's favorite guy Everyone's awed and inspired by you And it's not very hard to see why! No one's slick as Gaston No one's quick as Gaston No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston's For there's no man in town half as manly! Perfect, a pure paragon! You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on! LeFou e outros: No one's been like Gaston ''A king pin like Gaston LeFou: No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston Gaston: As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating! LeFou e outros: My what a guy, that Gaston! Give five "hurrahs!" Give twelve "hip-hips!" LeFou: Gaston is the best and the rest is all drips! Outros: No one fights like Gaston Douses lights like Gaston In a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston! Bimbettes: For there's no one as burly and brawny Gaston: As you see, I've got biceps to spare LeFou: Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny. Gaston: That's right! And every last inch of me's covered with hair! Outros: No one hits like Gaston Matches wits like Gaston LeFou: In a spitting match nobody spits like Gaston Gaston: I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptoooie! Outros: Ten points for Gaston! Gaston: When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs Ev'ry morning to help me get large And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs So I'm roughly the size of a barge! Outros: No one shoots like Gaston Makes those beauts like Gaston LeFou: Then goes tromping around Wearing boots like Gaston! Gaston: I use antlers in all of my decorating! only in the soundtrack version Outros: Say it again! Who's a man among men? And then say it once more Who's that hero next door? Who's a super success? Don't you know? Can't you guess? Ask his fans and his five hangers-on There's just one guy in town Who's got all of it down... LeFou: And his name's G-A-S... T...'' G-A-S-T-E... G-A-S-T-O... ohh, ow... Chorus: GASTON!!! only in the film version Outros: My what a guy! GASTON! Reprise Gaston: LeFou I'm afraid I've been thinking LeFou: A dangerous pastime... Gaston: I know. But that wacky old coot is Belle's father And his sanity's only so-so. Now the wheels in my head have been turning Since I looked at that loony old man See, I promised myself I'd be married to Belle And right now I'm evolving a plan! If I... (whispers) LeFou: Yes? Gaston: Then we... (whispers) LeFou: No, would she? Gaston: (whispers) Guess! LeFou: Now I get it! Ambos: Let's go! No one plots like Gaston Gaston: Takes cheap shots like Gaston LeFou: Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Gaston! Gaston, LeFou, e outros: So his marriage we soon will be celebrating My what a guy Gaston! Versão brasileira LeFou: Não me conformo em vê-lo, Gaston Triste e desanimado Qualquer um quer ser você, oh Gaston Mesmo que mal humorado Ninguém nessa aldeia é tão respeitado Não há quem te possa enfrentar Ninguém aqui é tão admirado E não há quem não queira te imitar! Não há igual a Gaston Nem melhor que Gaston Nem pescoço mais grosso que o teu, oh Gaston Nesta aldeia ninguém é tão homem Modelo de perfeição Se há valentes aqui todos somem Pois você quando briga põe todos no chão LeFou e Outros: Não há igual ao Gaston Mais herói que Gaston LeFou: Não há queixo mais másculo que o de Gaston Gaston: Sou o tipo de homem impressionante LeFou e Outros: Mais que machão é o Gaston! No bar, na rua, na praça ou na vinha LeFou: Gaston é o melhor e o resto é fichinha! Outros: Ninguém vence o Gaston Ninguém enche o Gaston Numa briga ninguém pode mais que o Gaston! Bimbettes: Ele é forte ele é tão musculoso Gaston: Tenho muque pra dar e vender LeFou: Seu defeito é ser orgulhoso Gaston: Verdade, sou todo peludo não vou esconder! Outros: Ninguém bate em Gaston Nem combate Gaston LeFou: Ninguém cospe à distância melhor que Gaston Gaston: Vejam como sou bom numa cusparada Outros: Venceu o Gaston! Gaston: Duas dúzias de ovos comi todo o dia Pois sempre quis ser bem fortão E com cinco dúzias que como hoje em dia Fiquei maior que um carroção Outros: Bom de caça é o Gaston Bela raça é o Gaston LeFou: Ninguém monta a cavalo Melhor que Gaston! Gaston: Tenho caça empalhada por toda casa Outros: Ele é o maior Gastoooon! Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Vilões Categoria:Canções de A Bela e a Fera Categoria:Reprises